Forever Dance
by Super Girl2
Summary: I'm new here and this is my first fic about Hermione and????? its not Ron, Harry or Draco, or a teacher. Its not a new character but its someone whos not used often with Hermione! Please Read and Review. Hermione has to be on a dance commitee! *CHP 9 UPL
1. Joining the Decoration Commitee

*Forever Dance*  
  
*By: Super Girl*  
  


**Authors Note: **Hi! My name is Claire and this is my first fic. Its a Hermione/??? story and its in Hermiones fifth year. I was so sick of seeing H/H, H/R, H/D stories I decided to try something you don't always see! Enjoy! Please Review, no flames!  
  
**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine!  
  


***********  
  
**

Hermione Granger sat in the Gryffindor common room twirling a piece of thick, bushy brown hair doing her Arithmancy homework. She dipped her quill in the ink bottle and scribbled one more inch to her essay before packing everything away and beginning on her simple potions homework. Harry and Ron came over to her.  
  
"Hermione," Ron moaned, obviously annoyed that she was still putting all her strengths into her homework when he and Harry had finished a long while ago. "The homework is actually simple tonight and you said you only had three things! How come your taking so long?"   
  
Hermione sighed sligtly annoyed. "Ron, our O.W.L.'s are _only_ 5 months away! I need to prepare and study! I need to keep my grades up!" Hermione snapped.  
  
Ron groaned and Harry smirked. Fred and George came over.  
  
"What Hermione needs," George said.  
  
"Is some fun in her life." Fred finished. Hermione rolled her eyes and began to write down her answers.  
  
George leaned down and pulled the quill out of her hand.  
  
"You are going to take an hour break from homework each night for one hour. Ron and Harry are complaining and thats not good." George explained as Hermione attempted to get her quill back. Finally she settled into a scowl and George dropped her quill into her lap when she agreed. "The hour starts now."   
  
Hermione mumbled something about needing to keep up and wanted to snap badly but new better of it. Ginny had complained to her many times at the twins pranks and she did not want to get on their bad side.  
  
Ron laughed at Hermiones scowl before going on about how horrible Malfoy was.  
  
"Honestly, that git is so jealous of Harry! Did you see what he did at the Quidditch match? Horrible!" Ron mumbled. Harry wasn't paying attention. He was watching Hermione. She had a pained expression on her face.  
  
"Hermione, you aren't mad that we had you forced to quit working. Its not that horrible." Harry said. Hermione shifted.  
  
"No, its not that its just-nevermind. I'll be upstairs for a bit." Hermione said getting up and hurrying up the stairs.  
  
"Hey! We're supposed to be your best friends! You haven't been hanging around us lately!" Ron yelled at her retrieting back. She ignored him and locked the door. She settled down infront of her dresser examing herself.  
  
"If this is entering womanhood-they can keep it!" Hermione said to her reflection. It was true. Hermione's body was quickly entering womanhood. She had recently gotten her period and had been suffering cramps for many days. Not only that but the year before her mother and given her the facts of life talk and got her some bras. How embaressing that had been. Hermione liked her normal self. The bras were uncomfotable, cutting into her back and she had to live with the feeling of wearing a diaper. Her hair gotten bushier due to all the changes and she felt horrible and depressed all the time.  
  
Hermione desperately wanted her mothers guidance and helped and did not have many girlfriends, mainly Ginny who had not reached that time of her life. She certainly could not tell Harry and Ron it was simply something you couldn't discuss with a boy. Hermione was left confused.   
  
She also had noticed a desperate opinion on boys. She began to look at some she looked at last year and think they were kind of handsome when last year she ignored them. Hermione did not want to turn into a giggly girl who blushed everytime a boy said hello, but it slowly began to happen.  
  
Hermione wished she could return to her studies and and soon decided to go back downstairs. Harry and Ron were discussing, Quidditch.  
  
"Back so soon? You were up there for forty-five minutes!" Ron said pointing at his watch. Harry smiled.  
  
"Why do you care if I'm up in my room?" Hermione snapped. Feeling cranky. She noticed Fred and George were no where around so she began to finish her potions homework.  
  


***********  
  
**

The next day, Hermione was on her way to Transfiguration. She sat copying notes between Harry and Ron, noticing Ron kept sneaking looks at her. Hermione would smile inwardly and go on copying her notes. Last year she had the crush on Ron and he never noticed her or so she thought, but this year was different. She was looking at other guys now. He had his chance.  
  
At the end of the lesson, Professor McGonagall announced there was going to be a Halloween ball in which some of the girls cheered, the boys groaned and Hermione was torn between disapoointment and happiness. Who would ask her to the ball? Did she even want to go?  
  
Hermione had the strange feeling Ron would probably ask her but then decided to put that in the back of her mind. Before she got out of the door, McGonagall stopped her.  
  
"Miss Granger? May I see you for a moment?" The professor asked. Hermione nodded and headed towards her desk.  
  
"Yes Professor?" She said timidly.   
  
"Well, Hermione you see, I have to ask you a big favor. You see the seventh years are going to be working on the dance and normally know one else helps but since there are not that many on the dance commiting they have decided to ask younger students. I was wondering if you would help with the decorating commitee." McGonagall explained.  
  
Hermione thought. Decorating commitee? Shouldn't that be for Lavendar? Or Parvarti? Hermione shrugged but agreed any way.   
  
"'Who is on the decorating commitee?" She asked.  
  
Professor McGonagall consulted a list. "Fred and George Weasly, You and Miss Patil."  
  
That was a strange commitee. How many seventh years were there? Obviously not enough on the commitee that wanted to help.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Hermione said. She walked out of the classroom where Ron and Harry were waiting for her.  
  
"What McGonagall want?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled.  
  
"The seventh years are working on the dance and need helpers since not enough are on the commitee. She asked me to be on the decorating commitee with Fred and George and Parvarti." Hermione explained.  
  
"Why you?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione said truthfully.  
  
"Its gonna be an interesting dance though."  
  


***********  
  
**

Authors Note: Do you like? No romance here but a tiny bit of chemistry will form between someone and Hermione next chapter. Please review if you want me to continue if no one reviews I won't continue!  
  
*No Flaming!*  
  



	2. Friendship Care and Diaries

*Forever Dance*  
  
*By : Super Girl*  
  


**Authors Note: **This is the second chapter of my story, Forever Dance. So far, no reviews on first chapter! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a few minues to write down your name and even a one word comment and hit "send"! LOL Well, hope you enjoy this!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine.  
  
©opywrite. 2001 Super Girl  
  


***********  
  
**

A few days after being assigned the job of helping the decorating commitee, Hermione found out there was to be a meeting. She pulled her hair behind her ears and read the notice pinned on her door.  
  


**Please Report to The Empty Charms   
Classroom Thursday night at 7:00 PM sharp.  
  
**

Hermione could tell by the handwriting it had been left there by one of the twins. She checked her watch. She had about a half an hour before she had to go. She decided she would read her History Of Magic book till then.  
  
Pretty soon, Hermione's thoughts turned to, her changing. She began to worry about the dance and she still didn't have someone decent to confide in. Who would want to listen to the pitiful woes of a teenage girl?  
  
Finally, Hermione decided to start down to the charms classroom for the groups first meeting. Slowly she made her way down the corridors. It was drafty, so she pulled her cloak around her tighter. So tight she had to take tiny baby steps to walk. She checked her watch and realized she was going to be late if she didn't hurry so she attempted to take bigger steps. Just as she reached the charms classroom door she opened it and fell in hitting her arm against the stone wall. Fred, George and Parvarti were already in there waiting. George came and helped her up.  
  
"Ow. That hurt." Hermione said nursing her elbow. Fred shrugged.  
  
"It is stone you know. How come you fell anyway?" He asked her.  
  
"I was taking small steps cause my cloak was so tight and I tried to hurry but stumbled." Hermione said. George smirked and everyone sat down.  
  
"Now, lets begin. What kind of decorations would we need to begin with?" Fred asked Hermione and Parvarti. Hermione shrugged and Hermione began mapping out plans.  
  
  
"Well, of course we need to have it in Halloween colors-thats black and orange. And I think we shouldn't get bats this year, cause they might reck the girls hair you know? Then we definitly need pumpkins! Large ones. Hargrid will work on those of course. Then we need to have streamers, and black table clothes, the stage needs to have enchanted lights flashing all different colors and we'll need to decorate the DJ table, with cordinating colors. What do you think?" Parvarti finished. Fred and George stared open-mouthed and Hermione started laughing.  
  
"Ok, we have three problems with that," George said. "First of all, you were talking way to fast for us, second of all, go ahead and consider us color blinde cause we cannot and will not cordinate colors and third of all, the bats stay! Its not halloween with out them!"   
  
Hermione was trying hard to contain her laughter. Suddenly she started shaking.  
  
"Oh be quiet!" Parvarti snapped irritably. "Fine, we'll keep the bats and Hermione and I shall cordinate everything, now get me a big drawing pad."   
  
Hermione transfigured a small notepad into a drawing pad on a canvas for Parvarti. Soon she had drawn the entire Great Hall with the Halloween decorations and Hermione had to admit that it was nice.  
  
"Very good. You take that and color it, and remember to _cordinate _it all. And we'll see you next week around this time. Alright?" Fred said mimicking a high pitched girly voice when he said 'cordinate.'  
  
"Fine. Its almost nine now anyway." Parvarti said. She picked up the drawing bored and carried it out the door. When she was out of ear shot, Hermione, Fred and George snorted with laughter. This was very out of character for Hermione and she realized it quickly and stopped.  
  
"She had a point. She had good ideas. She'll be a lot of help." Hermione said in her bossy know-it-all voice. Fred and George had stopped laughing and were walking with her out of the classroom.  
  
"I guess." Fred said and shrugged. Thats when Hermione noticed one of the stones in the wall was loose. Probably where she fell against it. She began to push it back but something was stuck in there. So she pulled the stone oue and a little green book came with it. Hermione stood there staring at the dusty little book in her hand. On the front was an inscription. 'Thoughts' was written in fancy letters.  
  
"Neat." Fred said peering over her shoulder. Hermione turned it over in her hands. White dust was covering it from front to back. Hermione replaced the stone and began to examine the diary.  
  
"Be careful Hermione." Fred said. "You never know what these things can do." And with that he took off. George stayed behind and took the diary in his hands.  
  
"Hmm. Nice. Very interesting. You know, I've been thinking alot Hermione and I wanted to know. Are you feeling alright? You always seem to be preoccupied or groaning and you sound like your feeling awful.  
  
George and Hermione fell in step and began walking there way towards the common room. Hermione was very surprised. Normally it was Harry, Ron, or Ginny to ask her that. George nor Fred never asked her anything personal. They never even really spent time with them.  
  
"I-I'm feeling fine. Really." Hermione reassured him. George gave her a skeptical look as they neared the common room entrance.  
  
"Pixie Dust." Hermione said and the Fat Lady's portrait swung open. She and George walked in.  
  
"You sure your OK?" He said. Hermione nodded. George smiled. "Your Ronnies best friends, and who evers friends with Ron, is friends with me and I worry about my friends."  
  
"Thanks George. Really I'm fine." George nodded and climbled upstairs, as Hermione began to hed upstairs. Thats when she remembered the book she found. She pulled them out of her robes and sat down on her bed, drawing the curtains around her bed. She began to leaf through the pages, nothing was written in them. Then a thought struck her.  
  
_What if this is like Riddles diary? _She quickly grabbed a quill opened the book and wrote on the page.  
  
_"Hello, who are you?" _She wrote quickly. For a few seconds, nothing happened then a message scrawled back.  
  
_"Hello, I'm Lily Evans, how did you come to find my diary?"  
  
_

***********  
  
**

Authors Note: Ooh. Cliff hanger. People PLEASE REVIEW! Its not hard. As you can tell this might end up a Hermione/George romance! I did it, cause I realized how interesting that would be! I haven't found many George/Hermione romances so I thought it would be cute. Now, Hermione found Lily Evans diary, Harrys mom! Interesting! Review/No Flames!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
**

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Early Morning Talks and Diary Entries

*Forever Dance*  
  
*By : Super Girl*  
  


**Authors Note: **This is the third chapter in the series, Hermione/George, read chapters one and two otherwise you won't understand this. I got 3 reviews so far and that make me sad, but I am happy to those who reviewed!  
  
**Disclaimer** None is mine  
  


***********  
  
**

Hermione stared at the words that had formed.  
  
_Hi! I'm Lily Evans, how did you come to find my diary?  
  
_Quickly, she regained her senses and wrote back.  
  
_I found it in the charms classroom behind a loose brick in Hogwarts.  
  
Good! Just where I left it. I loved Charms and was very good at it. So I decided to preserve myself in the diary and hid it in the Charms room for someone to one day find.   
  
How old were you when you preserved your self?   
  
I was fifteen, at my fifth year of Hogwarts and I was a prefect. What about you?  
  
I'm fifteen now and, in my fifth year and a prefect as well.  
  
Well isn't that ironic! So, you never told me your name!  
  
Its Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you Lily.  
  
The pleasure is all mine Hermione. I always liked that name. Tell me about yourself.  
  
Well, I have two best friends, I'm at the top of my grade (i'm a know-it-all , sorry!) And am going through a horrible time in my life.  
  
What are your best friends name? Are you going through the rough stage?  
  
Harry and Ron. Yea its that stage. Life just seems so hard right now. I feel sick and drepressed and moody.  
  
I love the name Harry. I went through that stage too. It is horrible.  
  
_Hermione quickly realized how late it was getting a decided to tell Lily she had to go.  
  
_Talk to you later Hermione!  
  
_Hermione shut the book and put it on her bedside table. She changed into her Pajamas and fell into a worried sleep, debating over the chance of telling Harry he had stumbled over his mum's diary.  
  


***********  
  
**

When Hermione awoke, the sun hadn't risen yet. It was four-thirty and she couldn't get back to sleep. She went to take a shower and afterwards, took the diary and went downstairs to think.  
  
She snuggled down into an armchair by the fire which was barely there. She looked at the diary. Should she tell Harry about it? Would it upset him?  
  
Hermione opened the diary and was started writing again. Lily had promised to give her the help she needed.  
  
_Goodmorning Lily._  
_  
Morning Hermione. Sleep well?  
  
Very well thank you.  
  
Good.   
  
Lily I have a few questions for you.  
  
Go ahead.  
  
Is there a boy named James Potter in your class?  
  
Yes there is.  
  
Do you like him?  
  
Yes hes nice.  
  
_Hermione wondered if she should Lily that she was the best friend of her son.  
  
_Ok. Just curious.  
  
Thats alright to be curious. If we weren't curious we wouldn't find any thing about about anything!  
  
I'm laughing. Can I ask you another question?  
  
Go ahead.  
  
How did you deal during that 'stage' of your life. I haven't many girlfriends and can't ask the ones I have.  
  
Hermione, life is hard for girls. The way I dealt was by creating this journal and writing thoughts in it. Try and do what comforts you. Keep close to friends.  
  
Thanks Lily. I think I should end this now. I hear kids waking up. Talk to you later!  
  
_Hermione shut the diary glad, to have Lily to confide in. Lily wasn't evil like Riddle so she wasn't scared.  
  
Hermione heard noises coming down the stairs and saw George still looking sleepy.  
  
"Morning Hermione." He said groggily.  
  
"Morning George. Wheres Fred." She asked him. He looked more awake and sat across from her.  
  
"Still sleepin. I couldn't get back to sleep so I came down here." He said. Hermione smiled. _George is kinda cute. _After thinking that she muttered "stupid hormones'"  
  
"What?" George asked. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Parvarti will probably end up decorating the dance,eh?" She asked. George smiled.  
  
"Yea. I guess." He said.  
  
"I don't know why McGonagall asked me to be on the decorating commitee. She should know me by now." Hermione grumbled.  
  
"Why shouldn't she put you on it?" George asked surprised. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I'm not exactly Miss Cordination. I have no sense of decoration or style. If Parvarti weren't on it. I'd be stuck." Hermione said feeling a slight pang of pity for herself.  
  
"Hermione, you have style, your pretty. I like what you wear." George said, the tips of his ears turning pink. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whats up with you? You seem so...so...not you!" She said grabbing her Transfiguration book she had left downstairs.  
  
George smiled. "I know you love me!" He said in his fake mainly accent "I'm just maturing faster then Freddie." Hermione smiled and chucked.  
  
"Alrighty then." She said. Harry and Ron came downstairs and Ron gave George a look. George got up.  
  
"See you later Hermione." He said. Hermione smiled at him and waved.  
  
"Ready to go down to breakfast?" Ron asked, slapping his hands together. Hermione nodded and put the diary back in her bag.  
  
"Lets go." She said.  
  


***********  
  
**

Authors Note: Kinda Short. This is basically about the diary. George is beginning to show some emotion. The next part is gonna be some romance and kiss? I dunno. We'll see! Please Review! No FLAMING!**  
  
**

  


  
  
  
  
  
_  
_  
  



	4. Kisses and Tears

*Forever Dance*  
  
*By : Super Girl*  
  


**Authors Note:** This is the fourth chapter in this series, its Hermione/George and for everyone whos been waiting, we will see some Romance! Please R/R No Flames!  
**  
Disclaimer: **None is mine.  
  


***********  
  
**

The next week, the night before, Hermione found the same note to be at the Charm's classroom at Seven Sharp. This time, she had some ideas and was ready.  
  
Early the next morning, Hermione woke up a little later then usual and had no time to talk with Lily. Hermione had still been debating if she should tell Harry about the diary and wondered what could happen. Harry might get angry.  
  
Hermione, ate breakfast with Harry and Ron. George and Fred were sitting across from them and George noticed Ron watching Hermione. He smiled to himself and continued eating. Hermione was writing on some looseleaf, her plans for the decorating commitee, when Malfoy came over.  
  
"How it going mudblood? Working on the wittle dance with the poor wittle Weaslys?" Malfoy said. Hermione gave him an evil stare at Ron jumped up. But George got there first. He grabbed Malfoy by the neck of his robes and told him to bug off. Malfoy, being freaked out,listened and ran back to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Stupid nanny boy." George muttered calmly. Ron looked approving.  
  


***********  
  
**

Hermione couldn't wait for the meeting tonight. Ready to talk about her ideas, she had come up with, with the help of Lily.   
  
After classes she went to watch Harry practice Quidditch. She and Ron sat on the benches watching Harry.  
  
"Wow, wish I had a broom like that." Ron said in awe. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Harry wishes he had your life and all you want is his broom?" Hermione chuckled and took out the diary. She began talking with Lily again.  
  
_Hello Lily.  
  
Hello Hermione.  
  
I'm watching Harry play Quidditch now.  
  
Really? Is he good?  
  
Yes, very hes a seeker.  
  
Wow, thats a good posistion. I hear James and Sirius talking about Quidditch all the time. James a chaser.  
  
Neat. Are you and James going out.  
  
No..we're not. Why?  
  
I'm curious again.   
  
Well its alright to be curious.  
  
_"Hermione?" Ron said quietly, his voice shaking. Hermione looked up expectantly, when the one thing she hadn't been dreaming of happened.  
  
Ron kissed her right on the lips in front of the entire Quidditch team. Hermione was so shocked she just stood there with her eyes squeezed shut waiting for it to be over. Finally he let go.  
  
Hermione stared at him. Not knowing what to say. The team was watching them from up on the sky on their brooms. Finally Ron spoke.  
  
"Hermione? Will you go to the ball with me?" He asked her. Hermione was to shocked to speak. She didn't know what to do. The team was watching her and Hermione was afraid she would burst into tears of humiliation. Why did he do that? In front of everyone.  
  
Not knowing what to do, she just knew she had to get out of there. She had to get away from Ron, the team, their staring. She got up and ran away from there. Running back to the castle, in through the main doors, up the hall and to the fat ladies portrait.  
  
She stopped paintng, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"P-pixie dust" She stammered. She ran through the common room, up the stairs, into her room and into the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
She leaned against the door, and sank to the floor. Why was she crying? She had wanted Ron to ask her, but, she didn't like him anymore. Only as a friend. She liked other guys more. Plus he kissed her in front of everyone embarassing her immensly. She took out her diary.  
  
_Lily? _She wrote, still crying.  
  
_Yes?  
  
Something bad just happened.  
  
What?  
  
Well,it wasn't that bad, but when I was watching the Quidditch practice, Ron kissed me and asked me to go to the ball with him. I wanted to last year but I didn't like him anymore this year. So I ran away from him with out answering. I was humiliated. In front of the whole Quidditch team this happened!   
  
Oh My. Are you crying.  
  
Yes, alot.  
  
I can tell, the pages are getting wet.  
  
I don't want to go with him. Not any more.  
  
Who do you want to go with?  
  
I don't know. I'm beginning to like so many boys now. Stupid Hormones!  
  
Hermione, I think you need to calm down. Take a nap now.  
  
Alright. Thanks Lily.  
  
Any time Hermione, any time.  
  
_Hermione shut the book, but was too ashamed to leave the bathroom, instead she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head down on them and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  


***********  
  
**

When Hermione woke up it was six o'clock. She decided she would go down to dinner but she couldn't talk to Ron or anyone who saw the kiss. She was to nervous and still upset.   
  
She opened the door a bit and saw Parvarti brushing her hair. Hermione stepped out.  
  
"Hermione! Your eyes are all red! How come? Go wash your face." She said. Hermione washed her face and attempted to comb her bushy hair but settled with what she had.  
  
"I just, didn't get enough sleep and when I don't sleep I get red eyes." Hermione lied. "Parvarti? Can I eat dinner with you? I need to be away from Harry Ron and the guys tonight."  
  
Parvarti was taken back but smiled. "Sure. Afterwards we can walk to the meeting together!   
  
The Meeting! She had completely forgotten. She had to go though.   
  
"Alright." Hermione mumbled weakly.  
  
"Good. Lets go now." Parvarti walked infront of Hermione and down the stairs. She could hear the Quidditch team, and Harry and Ron talking and when she came downstairs. Harry called her over. She looked at him and ignored him, walked right past them all and out of the common room.  
  
She could see Harry's surprised face when she ignored him but she didn't care. She was still humiliated.  
  
She and Parvarti walked together downstairs they sat at the far end of the table near Lavendar and started to eat their food. Eventually, Harry and Ron came downstairs and Harry was once again surprised that Hermione refused to sit where she always did, right between him and Ron.  
  
She could tell Harry was trying to get her eye all through out dinner but she ignored him and ate quickly. After she was done, she and Parvarti walked out of the Great Hall and headed to the Charms room to set up.  
  
Hermione braced herself as she walked in and saw Fred and George there talking. When she walked in, she avoided her glances. She had all her ideas ready but was silent as much as she could during the meeting, still avoiding her glances. She allowed Parvarti to talk.  
  
"Well, we better wrap this up, its nine-thirty." Fred said consulting her watch. Hermione wanted to stay behind a little and examine where she had found the diary. Everyone piled out and she stayed behind. After a few minutes, George walked back in.   
  
Hermione was surprised, George had seen the kiss too and she didn't want to talk to him.  
  
"Hermione, can we talk." He asked her sitting. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"How come you ran away from Ron?" He asked her.  
  
"Were you the one who pulled the short straw tonight? Were you the one begged to come here and ask me that? I don't think its anyone's buisness till I decide to sort things out. Truthfully, I don't even know why I did it, I was-"   
  
Hermione was cut off and the second time that day, she was kissed. Only this time by George.  
  
It was nothing like Ron's. George lips burnt and she fell into the kiss. What was she doing? She had no idea. She just knew it felt right. For once she didn't listen to her brain. Finally they pulled away and George looked at her, his lips red and wet and she stared at him.  
  
"I like you Hermione." He finally said. Hermione got scared. A guy had never really, truly liked her. Plus he had kissed with so much passion. "I really do."  
  
Hermione nodded. Now she knew who she really liked. Not Ron, but his older brother George. And he liked her back.  
  
"I like you to." She said. He smiled at her and kissed her once more.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you this for a while. But, um, will you go out with me?" He asked her. Hermione froze and she could tell that George was afraid she would run. She only ran from Ron cause it turned out to be so horrible. She had really been liking George and not admitting it to herself. Till now.  
  
"Alright. But you can't tell anyone. Not yet. OK?" She asked him he nodded and she waved and walked out of the classroom.  
  
She couldn't believe it. She had seriously fallen rock hard for George and she could tell it was real because of the way she felt. She thought about Ron and Harry. They were looking for her and she still wasn't ready to face them. Suddenly she felt mad.Mad at Ron for making her go through last year thinking he liked me then she lost interest. She clenched her fist very mad. The games boys play! She hoped George was for real though. She hoped.  
  
"Pixie Dust." She said as she reached the portrait. Harry and Ron were sitting on a couch talking to each other. She avoided there glances and walked towards the stairs getting scarder and angrier by the minute. Harry ran infront of her as she reached the stairs blocking her way. Ron was still at the couch.  
  
"Hermione, I need to talk to you." He said. Hermione suddenly became very sad, scared, embaressed and angry.   
  
"Move Harry." She said as calmly as she could her voice shaking. He shook his head.  
  
"Talk to us." He pleaded. She shook her head as she began to cry. He softened a bit when she did, she took this chance to push past him and run upstairs. Harry stood at the bottem looking sad. She hated to disappoint but things were happening so fast that she forgot to talk to Lily. She just crashed into bed, pulled her hangings shut and cried herself to sleep.  
  


***********  
  
  
**

Authors Note: Well, that was an interesting chapter! I enjoyed writing it so much thats why its so long! LOL I hope you like it! Please read! I'm already working on the next chapter!  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
_


	5. The Truth Comes Out

*Forever Dance*  
  
*By : Super Girl*  
  


**Authors Note: **I hope you all liked the last chapter, here is the fifth chapter of my Hermione/George series. Kissing, yelling, fighting,and some more tears is coming! This should be interesting. Please Review! No Flames!**  
  
Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine.  
  


***********  
  
**

Hermione was being shaken awake the next morning. It was a Saturday and Hogsmeade day.  
  
"Hermione!" Someone hissed. Hermione opened her eyes, her face was sticky from the tears she had shed the night before and she looked down at who was sitting on the end of her bed.  
  
It was Harry.  
  
Hermione groaned and pulled the covers over her head. Harry laughs and pulls the cover down.  
  
"Your going to hear me out!" He said. She shoved my head into my pillow and he continued on. "Why did you run from Ron? Whats your answer to his question?"  
  
Hermione groaned again. "I ran because humiliated me and no I'm seeing someone and probably going to the prom with him." She mumbled.  
  
Harry was surprised. "Who are you seeing."   
  
"I'll tell you when I'm ready." She said and motioned for him to leave, before he left she spoke again.  
  
"I'm mad at Ron." She said Harry turned.  
  
"Why?" He asked. Hermione sighed.  
  
"He humiliated me, he caused me a years worth of pain and worry." She explained.  
  
Harry turned and left with out a word.  
  


***********  
**

Hermione decided not to go to Hogsmeade. Harry and Ron were but George was staying so they could figure things out. Her cramps had been coming on again so she was cranky.  
  
"Did you tell Harry?" George asked. Hermione shook her head. "Ron'll be upset. He likes you."  
  
"I know, this isn't normal for me but he caused me one whole year of pain. He humiliated me infront of people and it was to much so I'm beginning not to care what Ron thinks." Hermione said angrily. George nodded his understanding.  
  
"Will you go to the ball with me?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes. I will. I want to. I don't care what Ron thinks anymore. He ruined his chance." Hermione said angrily. She was angry and scared.  
  
"Alright then." George said smiling. He kissed and she kissed him back and she knew it was right. It was perfect.  
  
She sat there a little longer in George's embrace before she pulled out the diary.  
  
"Did you figure out whats up with that thing?" He asked her. She nodded.  
  
"Can I tell you something, but you can't tell Harry?" She asked him. He nodded and leaned foward.  
  
"This is his mum's diary. She preserved her fifteen year old self in it. I'm scared to show it to Harry though. I'm waiting for the right time." She explained. George was in shock.  
  
"Harry might not be to happy you kept it from him though. Got to be careful ." He advised her quickly. She nodded.  
  
"I know. I haven't even told Lily yet. That I'm going to school with her son." Hermione said breathlessly. Like she still couldn't believe it.  
  
Finally, George said he was going to work on some Weasly Wizard Wheezes upstairs and Hermione decided to write in the diary.  
  
_Hello Lily  
  
Hello Hermione.  
  
I have so much to tell you.  
  
Well, go on. I always love some good gossip.  
  
Well, yesterday I went to the decorating commitee meeting and I after wards, Ron's brother George kissed me and asked me out. Thats when I realized I really liked his brother not him! I'm still ignoring Ron, cause I don't know what to do and theres something important I think i need to tell Harry but I'm not sure if I should.  
  
Wow, thats odd. Congrats on the new boyfriend but give it time and when your read talk to Ron.  
  
I also need to ask you something.  
  
Yes?  
  
I need to tell Harry something, he doesn't really need to know, but he would want to be told but I'm not sure if I should tell him.  
  
Whats it about?  
  
Well, Lily, before I tell you that theres something I need to tell you.  
  
What might that be?  
  
Well, I don't know how to tell you this but..I go to school with your son.  
  
Really? Whos my sun and whos his father?  
  
Your son is Harry and his father is James Potter. He is Harry Potter  
  
_It took a long time for Lily to write back and Hermione was worried if she made the right decision in telling her.  
  
_Wow. I never thought I would marry and have a child with James Potter. Thats what you want to tell Harry?  
  
Yes it is.  
  
Then go ahead! My self that he knows now will explain things to him.  
  
Well, Lily theres a problem.  
  
Whats that?  
  
You and James were killed when Harry was only one year old. He never knew you. He grew up with your sister and her husband.  
  
_The page began to look as if tear drops were falling on it and it took a long time for Lily to respond.  
  
_Oh my. Thats horrible!  
  
I'm sorry Lily.  
  
Hermione, I think I need to rest now. Talk to me later OK? and, tell Harry about me and this journal please.  
  
Alright. Bye Lily  
  
_Lily didn't respond. Hermione shut the diary and waited for the Hogsmeade train to come back. She read and waited and read some more before finally, Harry and Ron came back.  
  
Hermione walked over to them and Ron looked almost worried but she told him to move aside so she could talk to Harry.   
  
"Harry, come here. I need to speak with you." Hermione said, nervous.  
  
Ron shot her a dirty look. "What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"You know that diary, I've been writing in?" Hermione said. Harry nodded. "Well, remember Riddle's diary?" Harry nodded again. "Well, you see, its like that. Someone preserved their fifteen year old self in it."   
  
"Well, who did it?" Harry asked her. Hermione fought herself to keep from running away.  
  
"Harry. Its your mother." Hermione said. Harry stood there shocked.  
  


***********  
  
**

Authors Note: And the truth comes out! I hope you liked this. I'm trying to alternate between chapters, one would be about Hermione and George the next will be with the diary, then some Ron and stuf like that! I hope you like! Please please Review! I only have four reviews right now! Come on! PLease! No Flames!  
**  
**


	6. The Necklace

*Forever Dance*  
  
*By : Super Girl*  
  


**Authors Note: **Ok, I'm having a writing spree! That's why things are coming out so fast! Now I hope people please please please review w/o flames! We see the diary, Harry, Ron, Hermione/George and some Fred! R/R!  
  
**Disclaimer: **None is mine!  
  


***********  
  
**

Hermione stood there as Harry's face turned pale and he stood there speechless. Ron watched from the corner and Hermione hugged Harry to try to comfort him.  
  
"H-Hermione, can I see the diary? Just talk to her a bit?" He asked her. Lily would probably want to talk to her son a bit. Get to know him, understand him. She handed him the green book.  
  
"Be careful Harry. She said. Harry nodded and took the book. He went upstairs slowly holding the book as if it were the bible.  
  
Hermione saw Ron watching and wondered if she should talk to him, then decided she had to work on the dance some more so went back upstairs.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but wonder what Harry was writing or what she was saying? Were there tears? Hermione switched her thoughts to the dance. Parvarti had mapped out most of it but she still wanted to contribute. The twins didn't think up anything but promised to do the hard putting up the work, while the girls helped a little.  
  
There next meeting was scheduled for the next Thursday in the Charms classroom again. She wanted to be prepared with ideas to make herself useful. She was ashamed of the way she had been acting lately. Very cranky, but she did have an excuse right? She shook her head remembering 'puberty'. What a lousy excuse.  
  
She sat there for an hour, writing down her ideas and thinking about Harry and his mum when she decided to go down to dinner. On her way downstairs she heard Fred and George yelling. Fred and George ran down the stairs yelling. Ron was standing next to them trying to calm them down.  
  
"Guys! What happened? Why you guys fighting?" He said to George. Fred answered.  
  
"I'm trying to save your butt but this moron hear is going against us." Fred said.  
  
Ron looked confused. "What's he doing?"   
  
"Hes going out with Hermione." No one had noticed Hermione there who suddenly got so mad.  
  
"FRED! HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed at Fred. Ron looked outraged, Fred look worried and George was wondering wheather to calm Hermione down. Instead she walked over, slapped Fred and ran upstairs locking her door. A few minutes later she heard footsteps and George's voice. She opened the door and let him in.  
  
  
"How did he find out?" Hermione asked almost crying. She wanted to be strong.  
  
"He overheard us." George said simply. She leaned on George's shoulder, trying not to cry.  
  
"Ron's going to kill me." George and Hermione said at the same time. They grabbed each others hand and held onto each other for a long while.   
  
Finally, it became dark outside and Hermione fell asleep. George laid her down and covered her with a blanket before going downstairs.  
  


***********  
  
**

The next day, Herman woke up early and went down into the common room. Harry was down there, staring into the dying fire. The journal in his hands. Hermione sat across from him.  
  
"Are you OK?" She asked him. He nodded, looking at her.  
  
"My Mom told me everything, about dad, Sirius, everything." He said his voice hoarse.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She said to him. He gave her a very weak smile.  
  
"Its all right Hermione." He said. Hermione felt horrible. She had wanted to tell him but was worried he would get upset.  
  
"Do you want to hold onto it?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head. "  
  
"You need her, apparently you two became friends and she helped you. Whenever I need her, I tell you." Harry said kindly. Hermione took the journal in her hand. Harry had probably been up all night.  
  
"Thanks." She said. Harry smiled again.  
  
"Keep her company." He said. He patted Hermione's hand and knelt down near her ear.  
  
"Congratulations about you and George." He whispered and walked upstairs. Hermione smiled to her self and began writing to Lily.  
  


***********  
  
**

_Hi Lily!  
  
Hello Hermione, I want to thank you.  
  
For what?  
  
For letting Harry talk to me.  
  
Lily, shes your son, you needed to talk to him. He never, truly met you.  
  
I still need to thank you. But words are not enough so I want to give you this.  
  
_After Lily wrote this. A small necklace with the charm the shape of a Lily came out of the book. Hermione took it. It was beautiful.  
  
_Lily, thank you. You don't need to give me this.  
  
But I want to. What you did made me very happy and, I have a surprise for you.  
  
Letting me talk to Harry gave me enough emotions to live on for one night. I'm thinking on Halloween I shall come and live in your world at on midnight, I will come back into the diary. This charm will help you keep yourself. It will always help you decide whats right from wrong and what to do. Wear it always.  
  
Lily, if you matierialize, you will need a costume.  
  
I have everything planned. Now, I expect it is time for your breakfast, so I shall talk to you later.  
  
Bye Lily.  
  
_

***********  
  
**

Hermione shut the diary and looked at the charm. She put it around her neck and it glowed for a second. Hopefully it would help her make up her mind.  
  
Fred came downstiars first, he looked over to Hermione and walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"I'm not mad at you." He said. "For going out with George."   
  
Hermione softened a bit hoping he wouldn't still be mad over the small yelling fit that went on yesterday.  
  
"Why were you mad yesterday?" She asked him, with a look.  
  
"I knew Ron liked you and thought that you two should just automatically be together. That you would instantly like him back. But you dont. At least not anymore. I realize that you like George and he likes you and when to people like each other and are happy with each other, they should be together." He explaine, slowly. Hermione smiled and hugged him.  
  
"I'm so glad you understand. I ran away from Ron cause I was scared and embaressed. I didn't like him anymore and didn't understand why. Then I kissed George and knew it." Hermione explained. Fred smiled.  
  
"Once Ron gets over this, you should talk with him. He should be happy for you." Fred said. Hermione smiled and Fred walked out of the portrait hole.  
  
Pretty soon people came streaming down the stairs and going out to Breakfast. Harry, she guessed, probably went to get well-needed sleep after staying up all night talking to his mother. Hermione didn't know what Ron was doing till he came downstairs.   
  
Hermione looked up and tried to give Ron smile but still had a tiny bit of anger in her. Ron paused at the bottem step watching her. Hermione didn't realize it but she had been holding her breath. Ron gave her an evil stare then walked out of the common room just as George was coming down.  
  
"Hi Hermione." He said sitting next to her, giving her a peck on the lips. Hermione smiled and rested her head on her shoulder.  
  
"Fred isn't mad at me, but Ron still is." Hermione said, suddenly feeling very sad.  
  
"Fred isn't mad at me eather but Ron still is. Part of me is upset for him, the other half wishes he would get over it. Move on." George said.  
  
Hermione smiled into his chest. She felt safe there. No one could see her face and she could hear George's heartbeat. It was racing as was hers. Hermione secrectly wondered and hoped if it was racing for her.  
  
"Made new wheezes. Mum's gonna be mad." George chuckled, in odd attempt to change the subject.  
  
"Please don't get yourself expelled. Filch already has you and Fred on the 'most wanted' list." Hermione said jokingly.   
  
"Can we spend the day together? Just you and me?" George asked longily. Hermione smiled and kissed him sweetly.  
  
"Yea. That'd be fun. Its a nice day out. We could hang out by the lake," She answered. George noticed the necklace.  
  
"Who gave it to you?" He asked, picking the charm off from her neck and looking at it.  
  
"Lily did. It came from the book." Hermione said. George smiled.  
  
"Harry was up all night writing to her." He said, smiling.  
  
"I know. I hope Harry's alright." She said.  
  
"He is. He always is." George said.  
  


***********  
  
**

George and Hermione were sitting under a tree next to the lake. She was sitting propped up against a tree and he was sitting next to her.  
  
"What are you gonna do when you graduate? I still have two years." Hermione said.  
  
"Wait for you." George said sweetly. "One more meeting and we start decorating the Great Hall."   
  
Hermione understanding he wanted to change the subject, nodded. "Parvarti's come up with great ideas. I can't wait. I'm going with you and the Hall shall look fabulous." Hermione said breathlessly.  
  
George tilted her head and kissed her gently. Hermione loved his kisses, they were so full of passion.  
  
They kissed for a long while before Hermione heard something that sounded as if feet running away. She broke the kiss and looked up. Just in enough time to see Ron and his fiery hair running in the opposite direction. The necklace glowed green as if it were answering the question running through her mind.  
  
She had to talk to Ron.  
  


***********  
  
**

Authors Note: Oooh, getting interesting! As I always say, please Review no flaming! I love the reviews I'm getting! I've already stareted on the next piece so it should come out soon.  
  
  
  
**  
**

  
  


  
_  
  
****_  


  


  
  
  
  



	7. A Talk With Ron

*Forever Dance*  
  
*By : Super Girl*  
  


**Authors Note:** The seventh chapter of my story! Woohoo! I love the reviews but, ya know, could always use more! So don't back out! R/R!  
  
**Disclaimer:** None is mine :-) As always.  
  


***********  
  
**

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling in lots of pain. Her back was killing her. It was then she realized that she was not in bed but leaning against a tree by the lake next to George.  
  
She stretched her hands when she noticed her watch. It read seven-thirty AM and the little date box on the corner read something she wasn't expecting.  
  
"George! Wake up! We have a half an hour before classes start again! Its Monday!" She hissed in his ear. He woke with a start and grabbed the blanket they had been sitting on. Quickly they ran upstairs and into the common room. Ron was the only one there and seeing their rumpled hair and robes he jumped up and walked out quickly, an angry scowl on his face.  
  
Hermione ignored him, only because she had to get dressed for classes. She ran upstairs into her dormitory and change quickly, brushing the comb through her hair. She ran down the stairs bumping into George on the way who was fixing the neck of his robes and they ran down to the Great Hall.  
  
They stopped just before reaching the doors, and calmly tried to catch their breath. As soon as they did, they walked in. Hermione needed to talk with Ron so she sat between him and Harry. George, moved towards Fred.  
  
"Good Morning Ron." Hermione said as calmly as she could. Ron didn't look up. He mumbled something that sounded like 'morning.'  
  
"I need to talk to you." She said. He looked up at her, his lips forming a thin line and his eyes narrowed. He looked a lot like Mrs. Weasly when she was mad.  
  
"About what?" He hissed, dangerously his cheeks reddening.  
  
"Why we're angry at each other." She said back. Ron didn't say anything he pushed the food around on his plate and Hermione grew angrier by the second.  
  
"Fine. You don't want to settle this." She said, picking up her bag and walking out towards her first glass, she was halfway out of the hall when she heard Ron calling her name and walking towards her.  
  
She stopped as he caught up. Then they started walking together.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked. Hermione was caught by surprised.  
  
"Why what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why did you run?" Ron asked his voice barely above a whisper. He was avoiding her eyes. His ears turned pink.  
  
"Because I was scared. I was embarrassed. I didn't really expect you to kiss me in front of a bunch of people Ron!" She said, quickly. Some few tears threatening to spill. They turned into a classroom.  
  
"Hermione, I didn't know what to do!" Ron said throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
  
"You could have just asked me!" Hermione said exasperated. Ron stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Your really going out with George?" He asked as if he were scared of the answer.  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm going to the ball with him too." Hermione said. His shoulders fell.  
  
"Fine. Congratulations." Ron muttered sitting down. Hermione didn't want to bring up another argument so she became quiet and they sat together in silence, waiting for the class to begin.  
  


***********  
  
  
**

At the end of the day, Hermione found a note on her door again.  
  


**Be at the Charms classroom at 7:00 for our   
final meeting. Tomorrow we shall start   
decorating.  
  
**

Hermione pulled the note off her door and crumpled it in her hand and threw it out. She had never gotten to tell her ideas but oh well, the ball would be great either way. She just wished she had added to it.  
  
She walked into the classroom where Parvarti was doing makeup.  
  
"Oh Hermione! I heard you were going with George! What a cute couple you two make!" Parvarti threw her arms around Hermione giving her a friendly hug.  
  
"Oh - er thanks Parvarti." Hermione said to Parvarti. Parvarti let go of her and looked at her.  
  
"Oh you must let me make you over! To celebrate you having a boyfriend." Parvarti said bringing Hermione to her vanity.  
  
Hermione sat down. "You really don't have to.." Parvarti cut her off.  
  
"And I won't take no for an answer." Parvarti smiled. Hermione mumbled something as Parvarti grabbed some big tube of gel and put it in her hair.  
  
A half our later, Hermione looked completely different. Hermione had tamed Hermiones bushy hair and put it into a braid, she added lip gloss to her lips, eyeliner and eye shadow to her eyes and foundation with blush. Hermione was practically running to the door at the sight of the eyelash curler, but it didn't hurt. Hermione looked gorgeous. She didn't like it that much.  
  
"Thank you Parvarti," Hermione said. Parvarti beamed.  
  
"You look great Hermione. Now I'm going to dinner!" Parvarti said. Hermione followed her.  
  
Ron, Harry, Fred and George were in the common room talking, Ron avoiding George. Everyone shutup when Hermione and Parvarti came downstairs. George stared in awe, Fred in amazement, Harry in great surprise and Ron, stood their staring. In awe, amazement and surprise. George walked over to her.  
  
"You look...gorgeous." George said stumbling over words. He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the common room together.   
  


***********  
  
**

After dinner, after everyone had gotten over the shock of seeing the 'new' and 'temporary' Hermione, she walked with George to the meeting, hand in hand. Hermione grew to like George more and more each day. He was sweet and understanding. He listened to Hermione and comforted her, when she went crying to him about Ron, about her life. They quickly became each others everything.  
  
When they arrived in the classroom, Parvarti and George were there waiting for them.  
  
"Finally. Now, down to business." Fred said slapping his hands together.   
  
During the meeting, they decided how they were going to cast spells over the Great Hall so no one would see the decorations if they peeked in. They had gotten all the supplies they needed.  
  
"Halloween is two days away. Tomorrow we set up and we have a few hours before the dance to fix every thing. But there is one matter at hand we need to take care of. Everyone who contributed to the dance, will have their name announced and they are to dance with someone from their team. Now I have a date and obviously you and Hermione are going to dance and go together, but me and Parvarti will have to take time away from our dates to dance. Sound good?" Fred said, talking seriously. Parvarti smiled and nodded. "Good then, guess we're done."  
  
Everyone nodded, picking up bits of paper and such. Hermione and George stayed behind.  
  
"I want to check out where I found Lily's diary." She said. George stayed and watched her.  
  
She tapped her wand along the bricks trying to remember which one it was.  
Suddenly one of the bricks she knew wasn't the one where she found the diary, came loose and fell out.   
  
Herman Reached inside and...  
  


***********  
  
**

Authors Note: Cliff hanger! I didn't know what else to write so I stopped. If you want the next chapter PLEASE REVIEW! They encourage me!  
No flames! :-)  
  
  
  



	8. The Picture

*Forever Dance*  
  
*By : Super Girl*  
  


**Authors Note: **Thanks for all the reviews! You've been so kind! Could always you some more though :-) LOL. Well, you'll find out what happens in this chapter. I'm sorry I left you in wonder of what was happening. I didn't know what else to write. Heres the next part!  
  
**Disclaimer: **None is mine.  
  


***********  
  
**

Hermione reached inside and pulled out a picture. It was moving. She held it in one hand, and noticed it was a picture of Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. They were in Hogsmeade all smiling and waving. George leaned over her shoulder.  
  
"Wicked." He said. Hermione grabbed each corner of the picture with both her hands, staring at the picture when suddenly, the room around her dissolved as did George and she was being thrown into a picture.  
  
"Ouch." Hermione had landed on the stone floor of the Charms classroom. She looked around her. George was no where to be seen.  
  
"George? Hello?" She said. She opened the door quickly and saw Professor Flitwick coming her way.  
  
"Professor? Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked. Flitwick did not look at her or acknowledge her, in fact, he walked right through her.  
  
Hermione stood their frozen. _Am I dead?_ She thought. No, she couldn't be dead. She looked around wildly around her and ran toward the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Pixie Dust." Hermione said. The fat lady ignored her. Hermione looked around and saw Lily Evans walking towards her.  
  
"Lily?" She said. Lily stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Are you new?" Lily asked her. Hermione stopped.  
  
"You can see me!" Hermione said happy.   
  
"Of course I can see you! I'm not blind." Lily said. "James, can you see her?"   
  
A new boy had walked up next to Lily. He looked a lot like Harry but without the scar and eyes.  
  
"Yea I can." He said looking at Lily strange. Sirius was next to him.  
  
"Hi I'm Sirius Black and who are you young charming Lady?" He asked. This scared Hermione. This was Harry's godfather.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger." She said. Lily's face turned unbelievably pale.   
  
"Come with me." She said. James and Sirius smiled at Hermione as Lily led her up to the girls dormitory. When they got up here, Lily reached under her pillow and pulled out the little green book, that said "thoughts" on the cover.  
  
"How did you get here?" Lily hissed. Hermione explained the picture.  
  
"Right. I put that in there a while ago, enabling anyone from the future to come back to my time. I told you I was going to come on Halloween." Lily said. "You are only seen by the people in the picture."   
  
Then Hermione had understood. The picture was a key to the past. Lily, James, Remus and Peter could only see her cause they were in the picture and she had seen the picture. Lily opened the diary.  
  
"I've got all our little talks recorded here." Lily said handing her the diary. Hermione saw the talks she had and even passed the one between Lily and Harry.  
  
"I've been gathering enough strength to come on Halloween. Everyone except you and Harry will forget I was there.  
  
"Lily?" Hermione asked timidly. Lily looked up. "How do I get back?"   
  
"You can go back at midnight. Just grab the picture."  
  


***********  
  
**

Hermione and Lily talked up in Lily's room. Lily saw the necklace and smiled.  
  
"Take care of it." Lily said. Hermione would. She would always wear it.  
  
Pretty soon, it was close to midnight so Lily and Hermione snuck into the boys dorm and grab James' cloak.  
  
"Harry has this cloak." Hermione said. Tears came to Lily's eyes but she brushed them away.  
  
"Come on. We better hurry." Lily said. She and Hermione walked quickly to the charms classroom.  
  
"Alohomora." Lily said quickly. The door unlocked. Lily stood to the side as Hermione grabbed the picture quickly. And once again, the room dissolved.  
  


***********  
  
**

Hermione looked around the classroom. George wasn't there any more. Quickly she checked her watch. It was one o'clock. Must have taken her an hour to get back. She stuffed the picture back behind the stone and hurried back to the common room.  
  
"Pixie Dust." She said to it. The portrait swung open and she walked in, Harry, George, Fred and Ron were sitting there. Everyone looked worried. Even Ron.  
  
"Hermione." George jumped up quickly, bring everyone to their senses. "What happened."  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. She looked at everyone and smiled. "I'm fine. I met an old friend." Harry and George smiled and Ron and Fred looked confused.  
  


***********  
  
**

Authors Note: I'm sorry this chapter is short! I didn't know what to write so I thought this up. Please review! The next chapter should come out in about an hour! No Flames.  
  
**  
**

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. And Forever, They Danced.

*Forever Dance*  
  
*By : Super Girl*  
  


**Authors Note: **Chapter Nine of my series! We see Lily, The Dance, the diary, Ron, Fred, George, Parvarti, Harry and of course Hermione! R/R!  
  
**Disclaimer: **None is mine!  
  


***********  
  
**

Hermione woke up in her bed the next day, rather late. Today was the day she had to decorate the Great Hall. She checked her watch. It was noon. Hurriedly she got up and threw her clothes on.  
  
Downstairs was Ron. He was sitting there playing chess with himself. Hermione figured she could take a few minutes.  
  
"Hi Ron." She said. He looked up, an sheepish look in his eyes.  
  
"'Lo 'Mione." He said. Hermione was confused. No one ever called her that.  
  
"Mione?" She said. Ron shrugged. "Your not mad at me anymore?"  
  
"Not anymore. Fred helped me come back to my sense. I guess," He paused as if about to admit something that was very painful, "I was wrong."  
  
Hermione gaped at him. It took alot of guts to admit he was wrong.  
  
"Thanks Ron. By the way, who did you decided to go the ball with?" Hermione asked, daring to test him to see if he had absolutely gotten over it.  
  
"Padma again. I want to make up for the Yule Ball." He said simply. Hermione was so happy. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. He patted her head awkwardly.  
  
"Have fun." She said. "I gotta go decorate the Great Hall." Ron smiled at her, for a first time in a long while.  
  
Hermione ran quickly down the steps and into the Great Hall. Some streamers had been put up already.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." She said breathlessly. George was on a ladder hanging up something with Fred while Parvarti was smoothing out black table clothes.  
  
"Here Hermione, you can set up the DJ table." Parvarti said, handing her some equipment.  
  
Hermione shook under the weight then regained her balance and walked over to the DJ table. She added the table cloth and put the magical turn tables on the table. Then she charmed the cloth to shimmer and look like the night sky. Behind that she transfigured a plate (they had been given a number of things to transfigure) and turned it into a bar chair, that had an orange and black plush seat.  
  
Hagrid came in carrying pumpkins one by one. He had carved them and they resembled perfect Jack-O-lanterns. Parvarti put a charm on them to glow all night on Halloween. After the pumpkins he brought in cages of magical bats that were trained to stay up in the air only (under Parvarti's commands) and haunt the enchanted ceiling.  
  
After a while everything was done and they put magical wards on it so that if kids peeked in they would see the normal Great Hall and when they came to eat it would seem normal.  
  


***********  
  
**

The next day was a Hogsmeade day, after it, the Ball will procede. Parvarti took Hermione to pick out the dress she wanted.  
  
Together they went into _Robe Me, _a dress robe store for witches that sold robes for all occasions.  
  
Parvarti immiediatly picked out a sexy black robe that showed off her figure and left little to the imagination.  
  
But for Hermione it took time. She did not want to wear just anything. She wanted to look nice. She wanted George to like it especially. She tried on many many things. Pink Robes, black robes, yellow robes, blue robes, red robes, green robes, before she decided on a Royal blue robe that shimmered slightly and had a small v-neck.  
  
Clutching their purchases, Parvarti insisted on going into an assesory store, where she bought trinkets for her hair, necklaces, rings and bracelets. Even Hermione bought one or two things.  
  
After their days done they decided to head back to Hogwarts to prepare. They only had a short while.  
  


***********  
  
**

Hermione took a shower using Sleak Easy Hair Potion to calm her bushy hair. She stood in her underwear by the sink putting on her dress robes. The robe fit Hermione better then it did in the store. The V-neck, leaving tons to the imagination still showed slight sign of temptation in it, and it even showed off her figure. The bottem swayed like a bell when she walked and the white shoes she had bought worked well with it.  
  
She came out where Parvarti was furiously applying make up and fixing her hair. Hermione sat down infront of her mirror and began to comb her hair. The potion made it fine, and soft and seem very thick. As she combed it out, her natural, auborn color came out and began to shine. After fixing that, she put fancy ringlets in her hair to keep it back and managable. Hermione made sure to put on the necklace Lily had given her.  
  
Parvarti had done some of her make up. Glossy lipstick, tinted blue eye shadow, and Hermione was even brave enough to have her use the lashes curler.  
  
When everything was finished. Hermione looked gorgeous. Even better then the first time Parvarti gave her a make-over. It was then Hermione remembered Lily.  
  
Hermione grabbed the diary and opened to a clean page.  
  
_Ready Lily?  
  
Here I am.  
  
_Hermione put the book down and a brilliant light came from the book and in the books place, was Lily. Her red hair was braided down her back and she was wearing a long, flowing white dress, with embroidery.   
  
"Hi.." She said breathlessly. Parvarti stared and pointed.  
  
"Who...she...from..book?" Parvarti spat out.  
  
Lily walked up to her and hugged her.  
  
"Do you know Harry?" She asked. Parvarti nodded. "Is he a good boy?" Parvarti nodded. "Oh good! I'm Lily."   
  
Parvarti stared at Lily. "You came out of Hermione's diary."  
  
"No I didn't! I've been living in this dorm forever!" Lily waved her wand over Parvarti's face.  
  
"Oh hi Lily! Love the dress. Come on everyone, time to go down to our dates." Parvarti said, walking towards the stairs. Hermione leaned in near Lily.  
  
"What did you do?" She whispered. Lily smiled.  
  
"She thinks shes known me forever. I'm going to do it to everyone tonight except you and Harry.  
  
"And George? He knows about you too. By the way, your pretending to be Harry's date right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Fine, I wont do it to George. Yes Harry is going to be my 'date' tonight." Lily smiled. So did Hermione.  
  
Slowly they climbed down the stairs. It wasn't easy in heels. Parvarti had reached her date, Seamus and had already gone down to the ball. Before they made it down, Lily cast her charm all over the school so no one would no she was out of place.  
  
Lily walked down first, accompanied by gaps from the other boys. She hugged Harry and straightened his robes. Hermione came down next.  
  
The common room went completely silent. She smiled at George from the stairs who stood their, his jaw dropped. Ron stood their, next to Harry in shock.  
  
Hermione reached George and gave him a kiss as he offered her his arm.  
  
"Ready?" He asked, smiling.  
  
"Ready." She confirmed.  
  


***********  
  
**

The ball was perfect. Everything was spookey, and the food was even designed for Halloween.  
  
Lily and Harry danced, and Lily was asked to dance by other boys too. Harry was slightly upset about this, Hermione could tell.  
  
Hermione dance with Ron, in a friendly way and she could tell that he and Padma were having a good time.  
  
Dumbledore announced the people that help put together the dance and she and George, and Fred and Parvarti danced.  
  
A slow song came on and she put her arms around George's neck smiling. They danced slowly together.  
  
"This is perfect." She whispered to him.  
  
"It is. I hope it always will be" He whispered back. Hermione smiled.  
  
And Forever, they danced.  
  


***********  
  
**

Authors Note: This is the last chapter, now if you want me to do a sequel please write so in your review. I really hope you liked reading this, as much as I did writing it.  
Review-Tell me if you want sequel.  
No Flames!  
  
  
  
  



	10. Answer my Question!

*Note From The Author*  
  


  
Ok, now, I probably might not do a sequel but, I still need to do another story I want it to be a romance but none you don't see alot. But I would like it to be Hermi/someone. So heres the choice list, and write who you think in the review.  
  
Fred Weasly  
Dean Thomas  
Lee Jordon  
Seamus Finnigan  
Neville Longbottem (no right?)  
Justin Flinch-Fletchly (sp?)  
  
And if you can think of anyone else, let me know. Personally I think Seamus/Hermione would look cute, but in the review tell me what you think!  
  
-Super Girl  



End file.
